


Sidesaddle

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, silliness, yeehawgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: A heist plan involves dressing John in drag. Arthur finds it much more fun than John does. Brotherly silliness ensues.
Kudos: 21





	Sidesaddle

“I hate this.”

“I know, but we ain’t got a choice.”

“There’s always a choice. Make Bessie do it.”

“She ain’t comfortable runnin’ jobs and you know it. Now stop fidgeting before you wrinkle your skirts.”

Arthur tried to suppress a laugh at the sight of John’s scowling face, partially obscured by the brim of a large, floppy hat. He’d been skeptical when Dutch had suggested that a couple would look much less suspicious than two young men going in to a bank, but this was worth it. At sixteen, John had yet to start growing real hair on his face, and his slim build and long hair made it easy to disguise him as a girl. He’d even fit into one of Susan’s old dresses. 

“Can we just get this over with? We’ll do this once and then never again.”

“Sure, princess.” Arthur grinned as he picked the younger boy up and hoisted him onto a horse. 

“Do I gotta ride sidesaddle?”

“Sure. Can’t have people in town thinking’ you’s a whore. Just slide yourself back a little, you’ll be fine.”

“This feels the opposite of fine.”

“Shut up, too. Ain’t nothin’ we can do about that voice.”

——————————————————————————————————————

“I told you this was a bad idea!” 

John’s shout echoed over the receding sound of gunfire as they began to put space between themselves and the band of lawmen chasing them. This had not been part of the plan. Neither had the realization that John was physically unable to straddle his horse in the tight skirt, leaving him making his escape sidesaddle, a sight that would have had Arthur cackling on any other day. He’d been stuck returning fire alone while John desperately clung to his horse, knowing that a fall at this speed would definitely break something, possibly his neck. 

By the time they made it back to camp, they were both shaking. The adrenaline was wearing off and the reality of how badly that had gone was sinking in. Arthur wanted nothing more than a good night’s rest. He was headed back to his tent when a thud caught his attention. Turning around, he decided that rest could wait. It was much more entertaining to watch John, hair tangled, eyes furious, try to pick himself up from where he’d fallen off his horse. He was a mess of mud and billowing yellow fabric, and watching him flail Arthur had to admit that sometimes having a little brother was fun.


End file.
